Only you
by AyaKira SanOMaru
Summary: Tsurugi melihat pemandangan didepannya. "Tsurugi apa-apan kau?"/"Kau yang apa-apaan Kirino!. Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya!" bentak pemuda bersurai biru itu/Tsurugi K. & Kirino R./Warning Yaoi!/Review Please!XD


Hari ini sesuai jadwal, para pemain Raimon akan mengadakan latihan untuk persiapan pertandingan beberapa hari lagi. Tsurugi Kyousuke memutuskan untuk berangkat lebih awal ketika mendapat pesan dari sang kekasih jika Kirino ingin menemuinya diruang club. Cuaca sepertinya tidak mendukung untuk latihan kali ini, jadi mungkin Tsurugi akan mengajak sang kekasih untuk pulang bersamanya. Tsurugi baru saja hendak berjalan memasuki gedung sekolah Raimon saat tiba-tiba saja seorang pemuda memanggilnya.

"Hei Tsurugi!"

"Tenma. Ada apa?" Tanya pemuda berambut biru itu.

"Kau datang pagi sekali. Ada apa?" Tenma menatap Tsurugi dengan mata yang penuh menyelidik.

"Aku hanya ada sedikit janji." Tsurugi sambil kembali berjalan diikuti oleh Tenma.

"Ah! Aku tahu. Kau ingin menemui Kirino ya." Ucap Tenma dengan cengiran lebarnya.

Blush. Sontak saja wajah Tsurugi memerah. Tenma yang melihat perubahan mimik wajah Tsurugi langsung tertawa.

"Ahahahaha. Kalian ini sudah seperti suami istri saja Tsurugi."

"Kau!" muncul perempatan didahi Tsurugi. Pemuda berambut biru itu hampir saja menjitak pemuda disampingnya jika saja Tenma tidak berhenti berjalan.

"Kap-ten."

**INAZUMA ELEVEN GO!**

**Only You**

**Tsurugi K. & Kirino R.**

**Gender : Romannce/Fantasi. **

**Rating : M**

**Don't like, don't read. **

Tsurugi menoleh kearah pandang Tenma. Matanya seketika membulat dengan pemandangan didepannya. Kirino sedang memeluk Shindou. Lebih tepatnya Kirino membiarkan Shindou untuk bersandar dipundaknya. Dengan tangan yang memeluk pinggang Kirino.

Amarah Tsurugi langsung naik ke ubun-ubun. Dia melangkah mendekati kedua pemuda itu. Tanpa mengatakan apapun Tsurugi menarik Shindou, menjauhkan pemuda berambut abu itu dari Kirino. Shindou yang tiba-tiba saja ditarik agak limbung dan membentur tembok dibelakangnya.

"Tsurugi apa-apan kau?"

"Kau yang apa-apaan Kirino!. Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya!" bentak pemuda bersurai biru itu sambil menunjuk Shindou.

"Ka-Kami hanya." Kirino memalingkan wajahnya takut menatap sang manik kuning.

Tsurugi pergi meninggalkan kedua pemuda itu. Tidak melihat sang kekasih yang berteriak memanggilnya. Menembus hujan yang ternyata telah turun. _Hujan senang sekali ada setiap aku kacau. Batin Tsurugi berjalan meninggalkan sekolah._

-XXX-

Hujan lagi-lagi mengguyur kota Raimon. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya dibawah payung yang dikenakannya, Kirino berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang dilewatinya setiap hari sehabis pulang dari latihan tambahan ekskul. Hari ini latihan tambahan ekskul dipulangkan lenih awal karna cuaca buruk.

"Haahhhh." Kirino menghela nafas. Memikirkan sang kekasih yang melihat "Kegiatan" dirinya berpelukan dengan Shindou.

_Apa dia masih marah dengan kejadian tadi? _

Baru saja kepalanya dipenuhi oleh berbagai pertanyaan oleh pemuda bermbut dark blue itu, matanya tiba-tiba saja menangkap pandangan yang tak asing didepannya. Seorang pemuda yang bersandar ditemboh, sekujur tubuhnya basah.

"Tsurugi?" Kirino mendekati pemuda itu, memastikan dia adalah sang kekasih.

Tsurugi membuka kelopak matanya sebentar, lalu menutupnya lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Tsurugi?"

"Pergi!" bentak pemuda itu. Kirino yang mendapat bentakan ingin sekali pergi meninggalkan sang kekasih. Tapi suhu tubuh Tsurugi yang dingin mengharuskannya membawa Tsurugi keapartemennya. Kirino mengendong pemuda yang lebih tinggi berberapa cm darinya.

"Ugh! Berat." Ucap pemuda pink itu. Berjalan tertatih-tatih membawa beban yang lebih besar dari dirinya.

Kirino terpaksa meminta tolong kepada tetangganya Kazemaru untuk membantu membopong Tsurugi saat mereka bertemu dijalan. Kazemaru dengan gampangnya menggendong Tsurugi menuju apartemennya. Setelah membuka pintu dan masuk Kazemaru langsung menuju kamar Kirino dan meletakkan Tsurugi diatas kasur.

"Terima kasih Kazemaru-san" ucap kirino sambil membungkuk 90 derajat.

"Tak apa-apa. Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu lagi?"

"Tidak. Akan aku hubungi jika aku kesulitan mengurusnya."

Kirino mengantar pemuda itu kearah pintu, tak lupa melambai dan mengunci pintu sebelum beranjak menuju dapur membuat bubur.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kirino masuk kedalam kamar dengan membawa baju ganti. Baju milik Shindou yang dulu dia pinjam saat menginap dirumahnya. Dibukanya gakuran yang selalu dipakai oleh Tsurugi lalu membuka baju kaos merahnya. Melepasnya secara perlahan dri tubuh tanpa mengganggu pemuda itu. Tangannya berhenti saat ingin membuka calana yang digunakan Tsurugi.

Gluk!

Kirino menelan ludahnya paksa. Pemuda berambut pink itu memberanikan diri menyentuh celana, tapi saat tangannya sampai diikat pinggang, sebuah tangan menghentikan gerakannya.

"Apa yg kau lakukan?" Tsurugi menatapnya dengan pandangan mata menusuk.

"Aku hanya ingin mengganti pakaianmu. Basah."

"Aku akn melakukannya sendiri." Ucap Tsurugi. "Bajumu juga basah."

"A-aku akan menggantinya." Kirino pergi keluar untuk mengganti bajunya yang ternyata juga basah karna mengangkat Tsurugi tadi, lalu berjalan menuju dapur dan kembali dengan bubur dan sekantong obat.

"Kau harus makan. Beberapa hari lagi akan ada pertandingan. Jangan sampai sakit seperti waktu itu." Kirino menyuapkan bubur kepada Tsurugi. Tapi pemuda itu hanya diam.

"Tsurugi." Panggil Kirino tapi tetap tak ada sahutan dari pemuda itu.

"Jangan mengacuhkanku Tsurugi." Kali ini Kirino agak berteriak.

"Aku tidak mengacuhkanmu." Jeda sejenak. "Aku hanya tak ingin bicara."

Kirino tak bias menahan dirinya lagi. Baru saja pemuda itu ingin memuntahkan amarahnya suara bel terdengar dari pintu depan depan.

**Ting Tong**

Kirino berjalan menuju pintu, menyapa gerangan yang datang. Tak memperdulikan Tsurugi yang memperhatikan sang kekasih berjalan menuju pintu depan.

"Shindou."

"Hai Kirino."

"Ada apa?"

"Boleh aku masuk?"

-XXX-

Shindou masuk dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu diikuti oleh Kirino.

"Aku baru saja jadian dengan Tenma." Ucap pemuda bersurai abu itu dengan ceria.

"Wah selamat kalau begitu."

"Yah berkat saranmu, aku jadi tidak takut menyatakan perasaanku."

"Hehehehe. Jangan bilang kau juga mengecup pundaknya?"

"Eh!" Shindou gelagapan. Tapi pandangannya teralih pada sosoh diambang pintu kamar Kirino. "Tsurugi?"

Kirino sontak menoleh menatap Tsurugi yang berdiri diambang pintu kamarnya.

"Kau mendengar semuanya?" Tanya Kirino dengan nada cemas.

"Yaa."

"Kau salah paham Tsurugi. Aku dan Kirino tadi-"

"Aku tau. Bisa kau pergi kapten. Aku ingin bicara dengan Kirino." Ucap Tsurugi dengan nada memerintah. Shindou memilih pergi meninggalkan kedua pasangan itu. Berharap dalam hati agar Kirino bias menyelesaikan masalahnya.

"Jadi jelaskan semuanya."

**-Flashback On-**

"Kirino. Kita sudah berteman lama, dan aku tau kau memiliki perasaan padaku."

"Ya, aku dulu memiliki perasaan padamu. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi Shindou."

"Jadi sebagai teman, aku ingin bertanya bagaimana cra menyatakan perasaanku pada tenma."

"Ternyata kau memang menyukai sang angin yaa." Kirino tertawa menatap wajah Shindou yang memerah.

"Jangan tertawa, aku serius."

"Oke. Jadi pertama kau harus menyatakan perasaanmu. Setelah itu kau akan memeluknya, menyakinkan perasaanmu itu benar padanya. Lalu terakhir kau benamkan kep

alamu dipundaknya."

"Ok!"

**-Flashback Off-**

-XXX-

Tsurugi memijit keningnya. Ternyata dia telah salah sangka pada sang kekasih.

"Apa kepalamu sakit lagi?"

"Tidak. Hanya terlalu memikirkan masalah tadi."

"Kau ini. Jangan dipikirkan lagi." Kirino mencubit hidung Tsurugi gemas.

Tsurugi memeluk Kirino. Merengkuh pemuda itu dalam dekapannya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Tsurugi lalu mengecup lembut bibir Kirino.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Sekali lagi sebuah kecupan manis mengantarkan kedua pemuda itu ketempat tidur.

"Tsu..Tsurugi." Ucap Kirino kaget cowok dihadapannya ini langsung membuka baju piyamanya, memperlihatkan tubuh pucatnya yang membuat Kirino tertegun seketika.

Tsurugi mulai merangkak ke atas tubuh Kirino, mengigit pipi kenyal Kirino kemudian mengecupnya dengan lembut. Kirino hanya berusaha menetralkan detak jantung dan deru napasnya. Tsurugi kembali menjatuhkan ciumannya di leher putih Kirino.

"Nghh..Hahh.." Desahan Kirino terdengar ketika Tsurugi menjilat leher dan bagian dada cowok itu. Tsurugi suka mendengar suara Kirino, makin membuat libido pemuda itu meningkat. Tsurugi mencium kening cowok raven itu, lalu turun ke hidung, bibir dan dagu Kirino.

Kirino masih terus mendesah dan belum menjawab perkataan pemuda dihadapannya ini, cowok yang mengintimidasinya dengan ciuman yang memabukkan. Kirino berusaha menjauhkan tubuh Tsurugi dari tubuhnya tetapi desahannya mengatakan dia menginginkan lebih dari sekedar ciuman. Tsurugi menyeringai senang sambil terus menciumi bagian leher Kirino. Lidah Tsurugi menyapu dada Kirino dan berhenti di area bulat berwarna pink. Tsurugi menghisapnya.

"Ahk!" Kirino terkesiap kemudian berusaha menahan suara yang keluar dari mulut dengan kedua tangannya. Tsurugi menyeringai senang, darahnya menggelegak penuh nafsu. Tsurugi melepaskan hisapannya dari dada Kirino, membuat liurnya menetes di area pink itu.

"Katakan... Katakan kau ingin tubuhku." Ucap Tsurugi sambil menjilat pipi Kirino. Cowok raven itu menggeleng sambil tetap menutup bibirnya. Tsurugi suka dengan sikap Kirino seperti ini, menolak tetapi sebenarnya ingin. Tipe yang menyusahkan dan memabukkan. Sekali lagi, Tsurugi menjilat telinga Kirino dan mengigitnya dengan lembut. Kirino terkesiap untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Ahk!. Ja-Jangan..Nghh... Sudah...Hhh...Hentikan...Hahhh..." Kirino berusaha menjauhkan tubuh Tsurugi yang menindihinya.

"Hentikan apa?" Tanya Tsurugi pura-pura polos, "Ah!... Maksudmu hentikan ini?" Tsurugi mengigit dada Kirino lagi.

"Aghh!" Kirino kaget. Tsurugi menyeringai senang.

"Atau ini?" Tsurugi mencengkram batang kemaluan Kirino yang masih tersembunyi di balik celananya.

"Ahk! Tsu-Tsurugi-Nghhh-Ahhh!" Kirino berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Tsurugi yang bermain-main di area sensitivenya. Tsurugi menjilat leher dan dagu Kirino dengan deru napas yang cepat.

"Aku bilang, buka mulutmu." Desak Tsurugi, Kirino melepaskan kedua tangannya dari bibirnya dan membuka mulutnya. Tsurugi menyeringai senang, kemudian dia membuka mulutnya dan menjulurkan lidahnya menjilat lidah Kirino. Manis. Benar-benar manis.

Kirino pasrah mulutnya 'diperkosa' oleh lidah Tsurugi. Pemuda itu benar-benar mendominasi permainan, bahkan air liur Kirino menetes disela-sela pertarungan lidah mereka.

"Nghh-Ahhh-Hmphh-" Kirino terus mendesah dengan hebatnya. Tsurugi melepaskan pagutan ciuman mereka.

"Ini tidak bagus." Kata Tsurugi lagi, mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Kirino. Pemuda itu melirik Kirino kemudian berdecak, "Kau terlalu erotis Kirino. Kau makin membuatku ingin memakanmu. Dan ini tidak bagus." Jelas Tsurugi berusaha menahan hasratnya untuk 'memperkosa' Kirino.

Pemuda pink itu mengerti Tsurugi ingin 'menyentuhnya', kemudian dengan pelan, Kirino membuka bajunya, lalu menengadahkan kedua tangan ke arah Tsurugi yang berada diatasnya.

Tsurugi meneguk liurnya susah payah. Manis. Cowok yang berada dibawahnya ini benar-benar keterlaluan manisnya.

"Kalau begitu." Tsurugi mulai membuka celananya, "Aku tidak akan menahannya lagi." Seringai senang tersungging dibibir Tsurugi. Jantung pemuda itu hampir meloncat-loncat gembira dari rusuknya. Dia benar-benar ingin 'memakan' Kirino.

Tsurugi mengeluarkan batang kemaluannya tepat di atas wajah Kirino. Kirino menggeleng, dia enggan memasukkan benda yang besar dan panjang itu ke kerongkongannya.

"Hisap." Kata Tsurugi tegas. Kirino diam lalu memejamkan matanya. Dengan sedikit terpaksa, Kirino akhirnya membuka mulutnya juga.

"Hmmpphh-Nghhpp-Uhhmmpp-" Kirino menikmati batang kemaluan Tsurugi yang dikulumnya. Lidahnya memainkan dan menjilat milik Tsurugi, membuat pemuda itu tidak dapat menahan erangannya.

"Ahhh-Shhh-Ahhk.." Tsurugi terus mengerang sambil menyodok mulut Kirino. Pemuda pink itu berusaha menahan genjotan Tsurugi dimulutnya. Kirino hampir tersedak.

"Ngghhpphh-Hmmph-" Kirino dipaksa memakan seluruh batang kemaluan Tsurugi, membuatnya kesulitan bernapas. "Tsu-Hmphh-Ngpphh-" Kirino berusaha bicara, "Sto-Nghhppp-Hmphhh-"

"Phuuah." Kirino menjauhkan bibirnya dari milik Tsurugi, membuat cairan liurnya menetes begitu saja.

"Aku-Goghhh-Tersedak-Ohoghh" Kata pemuda pink itu berusaha berbicara disela batuknya. Tsurugi suka melihat Kirino tersiksa. Sangat suka. Tsurugi hanya menyeringai menatap pemuda pink itu.

Pipi Kirino dielus lembut oleh Tsurugi, lalu melandaskan ciumannya di bibir Kirino. Menjilat bibir ranum dan tipis itu kemudian membuka paksa mulut Kirino dengan lidahnya.

"Nghhh-Hmphhh-" Kirino menerima ciuman dari Tsurugi, pemuda pink itu melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Tsurugi. "Tsurugi-Hmphh-Aku mencintaimu-" Kirino berusaha berbicara disela-sela pergulatan ciumannya. Tsurugi tidak menjawab. Tidak untuk saat ini. Karena dia sibuk memakan bibir Kirino.

Tsurugi melepas celana Kirino perlahan, membuat batang kemaluan Kirino terekspos sempurna. Tsurugi melepaskan lagi bibirnya dari bibir Kirino. Mata kuningnya memandang takjub sosok Kirino yang berada dibawah tubuhnya. Pemuda pink itu telentang diatas kasur dengan napas memburu, wajahnya memerah dengan beberapa air liur yan menetes disela-sela bibirnya, dan pahanya. Tsurugi menegak air liurnya sekali lagi. Kirino membuka pahanya lebar-lebar, memperlihatkan batang kemaluannya yang berdiri tegak.

"Ahh-Ahk-Nghh-" Kirino mengerang nikat ketika Tsurugi mengulum batang kemaluannya dan menghisapnya dengan kuat. Kirino menjambak Tsurugi untuk menghentikan kulumannya. Tsurugi menghentikan mengulum milik Kirino dan menyeka bibirnya. Mata kuningnya memandang Kirino penuh nafsu.

"Kirino buka pahamu lebar-lebar." Kata Tsurugi lagi sambil memposisikan dirinya tepat dibagian pantat tidak menjawab, hanya menuruti kata Tsurugi. Dia mengangkat kakinya dan membuka pahanya lebar, membuat bagian liang bawahnya terekspos sempurna. Tsurugi menjilat bibirnya, tidak tahan.

"Tsurugi. Henti-Ahk!" Sebelum protesan Kirino selesai, Tsurugi sudah menjilat 'lubang' pemuda itu dengan nikmat. "Nghhh-Ahkkk!" Erangan Kirino tidak dipedulikan Tsurugi, pemuda itu berusaha memasukkan lidahnya ke lubang anal Kirino.

"Tsu-Hmmphhh-Nghhh-" Kirino berusaha menahan desahannya. Tidak berhasil. Kirino mendesah hebat, terlebih ketika Tsurugi memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam lubang anal milik Kirino.

"Ahhk!. Tsu-Ahhkk!. Sa-Sakit! Ahhgh!". Tangan Tsurugi masih bermain di bagian bawah tubuh Kirino. Satu jari. Dua jari, hingga tiga jari. Lubang Kirino menelan ketiga jarinya. Sempit, lengket dan nyaman.

Tsurugi melepaskan ciumannya. "Kirino, aku mau masuk." Kata Tsurugi lagi, berusaha memposisikan miliknya ke lubang anal cowok raven itu.

"Henti-Gaahhgh!" Kirino tersedak ketika batang kemaluan Tsurugi mulai menerobos masuk ke lubang analnya. Sakit. Perih. Tidak nyaman. Kirino berusaha berontak. Kakinya berusaha menendang-nendang apa saja, berusah menjauhkan tubuh Tsurugi dari dirinya. Tsurugi berdecak kesal, kemudian mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kaki Kirino dan menyodok lubang anal Kirino lebih keras. Membuat Kirino kesulitan bernapas.

Tsurugi memeluk Kirino, mendekap cowok itu dengan kuat, lalu mulai menggenjot lubang Kirino. "Hahhh-Hhh. Sial. Ughh- Sempit. Kirino. Ahhgh-" Tsurugi terus menggenjotnya tanpa peduli erangan Kirino. Tsurugi menjilat bibir Kirino, menjilat dagu dan telinganya. Tsurugi suka rasa Kirino, begitu manis.

"Hahhhh- Ungghh-" Kirino merasakan batang kemaluan Tsurugi didalam tubuhnya, begitu besar dan dominan. Kirino memeluk Tsurugi erat. Merasakan setiap sodokan yang diberikan pemuda itu. Desahan napas Tsurugi ditelinganya makin membuat Kirino bergairah.

"Hahhh- Kirino. Hahhhgh-" Tsurugi membalikkan tubuh Kirino, membuat pemuda itu bertumpu pada kedua tangan dan lututnya, membiarkan punggung dan pantatnya terekspos oleh Tsurugi. Tsurugi mulai menyodok Kirino dan menciumi punggung Kirino.

Kirino berusaha menahan nikmat yang dirasakan tubuhnya, "Ahhghh- Ghhhg- Unghh-" Tsurugi terus memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dengan irama yang makin lama makin cepat. Tsurugi mengangkat satu kaki Kirino dan mulai menyodok lebih keras lagi.

Kirino merasakan sakit dan nikmat disaat yang bersamaan, mulutnya terbuka mengeluarkan suara lenguhan yang erotis. "Tsu-Ghhgh-Aku tidak tahan-Ahhkk!" Kirino sebentar lagi ingin keluar.

Tsurugi makin cepat menyodok Kirino, "Aku-Hahh-Juga-Ghhhghh." Ini gawat, Tsurugi tidak dapat menahannya lagi, lubang Kirino terlalu sempit dan enak. Sayang untuk dibiarkan beitu saja.

Kirino berusaha berontak dari Tsurugi, "Lepas-Ahkk!. Jangan-Nghhh-Di dalam-Ughhh!"

Tsurugi mencengkram pinggang Kirino, tidak akan membiarkannya pergi. Tsurugi terus menggenjot lubang Kirino. Makin cepat dan cepat, membuat lubang anal Kirino mengeluarkan suara becek.

"Tsurugi-Ahkkk! Aku kelu-Gagghhhh!" Kirino mengejang, tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

" Kirino! Ahk! Ahhhkk!" Tsurugi menyodok lubang Kirino dengan keras, tubuh Tsurugi mengejang nikmat dan menumpahkan cairan putihnya di dalam lubang anal Kirino.

Tsurugi roboh diatas punggung Kirino, berusaha menormalkan detak jantung dan napasnya, begitu juga dengan Kirino.

"Aku mencintaimu Kirino Ranmaru."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Tsurugi Kyousuke."

**-FIN-**

**Ahhhhh! *author tereak kesetanan.**

**Maaf minna jika mungkin ada yang tidak nyambung dalam fic kali ini. Fic pertama author dalam rating M. Pingsan sendiri bacanya.**

**Yups! Tolong direview ya. *lanjut pingsan.**


End file.
